Quiet Pain
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: It was just one word, a name, but the pure emotion behind it said more than words ever could. OnesidedSnape/Lily.


**_Camp Potter II - Paintball: Write about a costly mistake during either war_**

**_Battleship Competition - Marauder's Era (E1)_**

**Quiet Pain**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies…"_

He was ripped away from the doorway he was standing near. The rest of the prophecy lost on him as he was kicked out of the pub, a loud and angry voice following him, and onto the darkened streets of Hogsmeade.

It didn't matter.

The Dark Lord needed to know about this. He would be rewarded greatly for such important, albeit incomplete, information. The Dark Lord would like to know of the possible coming of the person who would defeat him to prepare against the child, not that a mere child would be able to defeat the Dark Lord.

It was a preposterous idea. The Dark Lord had years of training, experience and knowledge, nothing that could be matched in only a few years. The man was ingenious. He was certain the Dark Lord far surpassed even Dumbledore in creativity because the old Headmaster was unwilling to cross certain boundaries. The Dark Lord had no such qualms.

He apparated into their base. He had been here so often he did not have to think about it any longer.

Today, though, he had more purpose than a simple visit. Today he brought _information_. The Dark Lord always rewarded information.

He was motioned through the manor and into the Dark Lord's spacious study. The Dark Lord did not look pleased at being disturbed from his work. His bloody eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light. He could hear Nagini hissing in the background and a shiver nearly passed through his body at the sight of the massive snake.

"Yes?" The Dark Lord's voice was a hiss that was nearly Parseltongue.

"My Lord. I recently overheard a piece of a prophecy made to Dumbledore concerning you."

"Indeed? Do tell."

He repeated the piece of the prophecy he had overheard. The Dark Lord's face took on a thoughtful look.

"You have done well, Severus. The information you have provided me is most informative. You will be rewarded."

He nodded in thanks and left, knowing he had been dismissed.

A Death Eater meeting was called a week after. He guessed that the Dark Lord had found out the families that would bare possible threats. The Dark Lord had many ways to glean his information. All of them were quick and effective. The Dark Lord hated wasting time.

"… There are only two families expecting children at the end of July, the Potters and the Longbottoms."

He could feel his blood freeze in his veins. The Potters. _Lily._

He had put her in danger, but no, the Dark Lord could still decide that the Longbottom child was more of a threat with him being a Pureblood.

"Very well. We will stage an attack on both families. I will be paying the Potters a visit, while Bellatrix you may pay your dear _Alice_ a visit."

He could hear Bellatrix cackling in the background, but it was as if the sound was coming from far away. The Potters would be attacked by the Dark Lord himself. It was almost certain that none of them would survive the encounter. The Dark Lord did not like leaving living behind.

"Yes, Severus? I take it you have decided on your boon?"

He swallowed heavily.

"Yes, my Lord."

A moment of silence passed, before the Dark Lord clucked his tongue in impatience.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Lily Potter. Spare her in your attack."

"The mudblood? Do you care for the filth Severus?"

Had his Occlumency been any less powerful, he would have been quivering at the Dark Lord's mocking tone.

"No, my Lord. I merely have a debt to repay from when I was younger."

The Dark Lord stared at him thoughtfully for several long seconds.

"Very well then. I shall try."

He could tell that the words would mean nothing. The Dark Lord would only give Lily a chance to leave, but he knew Lily, fiercely protective Lily. She would never step away from someone she cared for, especially not if that person was her own child. The Dark Lord would not spare Lily Potter.

He would have to find some other way to protect her.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He left quickly. There was only one other person that could help him protect Lily.

Dumbledore.

He hated the thought of having to go to the Headmaster for help, but he knew Potter had always been the man's favourite. Dumbledore would want to keep his precious Potter safe even if Dumbledore did not really believe him. He wouldn't take the chance.

An owl was sent to Dumbledore within minutes of his arrival at Spinner's End. He didn't want to waste any time that may help Lily survive the Dark Lord. He would not allow himself to place Lily in any more danger than he already had.

Dumbledore replied surprisingly quickly. Naturally, Dumbledore was suspicious but had agreed to a meeting near Hogsmeade the following day. He was willing to think that Dumbledore would have a few other Order members wandering around on the possibility of it being an ambush but he could not really care at the moment.

It was Lily that needed the protection. He couldn't care less about Potter. Or Potter's spawn. He didn't want to think of the part of the child that was Lily. That hurt.

He wasn't able to sleep. He simply tossed and turned, until he gave up and woke. He would have to find something else to do while he waited for the sun to break over the horizon. Every second inched by and he felt like pacing, despite knowing that it would do him no good.

The sky never lightened. Angry clouds covered all the sky in sight, ready to unleash rain upon the earth. He stood and left for the agreed upon location at an acceptable time. Dumbledore wasn't there yet, but he had not expected him to be. Dumbledore was unaware of the delicate situation he had unknowingly created or, perhaps more accurately, the prophecy had created.

"Severus."

Somehow Dumbledore had managed to sneak up on him while he had been lost in his thoughts. Dumbledore's voice held no trace of his usual jovial manner. It was hard and unforgiving.

"Headmaster."

"I supposed you have a good reason for requesting this meeting at such short notice."

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Speak."

"He-the-I-"

He stopped to gather his thoughts before speaking again.

"The Dark Lord wishes to attack the Potter and Longbottom residences."

Dumbledore's brow rose. "I suppose there is a reason behind this attack that you are going to elaborate on."

Dumbledore's eyes were hard and he knew that Dumbledore already had a good idea of what exactly had occurred and only wished to hear it from him.

"I overheard part of the prophecy made to you and relayed it to the Dark Lord."

If it were possible, Dumbledore's blue eyes grew colder. They looked like shards of ice behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I suppose he then assumed the Longbottom and Potter families to be the potential bearers of his defeater?"

A nod.

"I still do not understand why you would see this as a reason to defect. I believed you were loyal to Tom."

"_Lily_."

It was just one word, a name, but the pure emotion behind it said more than words ever could.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, before softening slightly.

"You love her." It was a statement but he answered anyway.

"With everything I have."

"And what of James? And their soon to be child? Do you believe Lily would simply leave them to protect herself?"

"I don't care. Save all of them. Hide them in a safe house. Give them new identities. I don't care. Just _save her!_"

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, however, I would have to require your services in return."

"Anything."

"You will have to act as a spy for the Order."

He flinched and looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "I will be killed if I were to be found."

"You are a master Occlumens, are you not? Surely you could fool him if your Occlumency is as good as you boast it to be. Besides, how else am I meant to be able to counteract Tom's plans and protect Lily?"

Indecision filled him. If he pulled this off, he would be able to protect Lily. If he was caught, he would die.

But even death would be better than knowing he had been able to do something to help protect Lily, yet didn't.

"Very well. I will serve as a spy for the Order, but you have to ensure Lily remains unharmed."

Dumbledore nodded. "You have my word that I shall do everything in my power to protect her."

The Dark Lord had to be defeated.

It was the only way.


End file.
